Interview with Gray Fullbuster!
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: Hey guys! I, Sakura, will be doing an interview on Gray Fullbuster! Come on and see his secrets from behind the scenes ! Hehehe ... {Gray Fullbuster x Reader (?)


_**Interview With Gray Fullbuster!**_

**Summary: **Hey guys! I, Sakura, will be doing an interview on Gray Fullbuster! Come on and see his secrets from behind the scenes~! Hehehe ...

**Pairing(s): **Reader x Gray Fullbuster (?)

**Genre: **Humour / Parody

**Ratings: **T - Honestly dunno why :3

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Weekly Magazine!**_

**(Issue #23)**

**TOP STORY**

**An interview with Gray Fullbuster! Come and see his**

**secrets from behind the scenes~! :D (Page no. 45)**

**NATSU DRAGNEEL CONFESSES TO LISANNA STRAUSS!**

**Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, finally confesses**

**to Lisanna Strauss!**

**"My heart skipped a beat." She said. "I felt like time stopped. Many different questions flew in my mind."**

**(Page no. 34)**

* * *

**Introduction**

Heyoo guys~! It's me! You're favourite reporter, Sakura! :D Well today I have AMAZING news for you guys. I, yes I, will be doing an interview with ...

***DRUM ROLL***

GRAY FULLBUSTER~!

***YOU GUYS ALL CHEER IN PURE HAPPINESS***

Well, what the hell are you still doing on this page?!

_**TURN TO THE NEXT ONE DAMMIT! **_

* * *

**ღ INTERVIEW WITH GRAY FULLBUSTER ღ**

**.**

**Sakura: ***Sits down on chair* Hey Gray, it's nice to meet you!

**Gray: **Hey Sakura, how's it going?

**Sakura: **Oh good, good. Thanks for giving up some of your time for this interview!

**Gray: **No problem :)

**Sakura: **All righty then, first question! When you're casting a spell, what does it feel like?

**Gray: **Well, to put in words ... AWESOME.

**Sakura: **Define awesome.

**Gray: **It just feels like ... there's this energy flow going through my body and then I feel more colder than usual. I feel the energy flow into my hands and then .. yeah.

**Sakura: **Awesome! OK, next question. Do you really like Juvia?

**Gray: **Eeerr ... sure, as a friend. You know, we're a Guild, we're all friends and things. She's pretty and all, but I wish she could stop stalking me ...

**Sakura: **Don't you think she can be here right now?

**Gray: ***Eyes widen and he sharply turns his head behind* W-Was t-that just blue h-hair I saw?

**Sakura: **Don't worry, security has probably already taken care of her.

**In the background: **NO! I WANT MY GRAY - SAMA~!

**Gray and Sakura: ***Sweat drops*

**Sakura: **W-Well to the next question ... what was it like taking a bath with Erza and Natsu when you were younger?

**Gray: ***Blushes* U-Uuurr ... w-well ... I don't really know ...

**Sakura: **So Erza let you see her **CENSORED **and her **CENSORED**?

**Gray: ***Nose bleed* I-I guess if you put it like that ...

**Sakura: ***Laughs* Anyway, next question - Who do you think is the most hottest out of: Lucy, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Uitear, Levy and Bisca?

**Gray: **Eeehh ... they're all really beautiful in my eyes. I can't choose just 1. I pick all of them.

**Sakura: **Cool! ^.^ If you had a baby girl and boy, what would you name them?

**Gray: **Well, the boy would be Minato or Toshiro, and the girl would be either Reina, Miya, Cyrestia or Crystal.

**Sakura: **Very pretty names! :D Why do you always fight with Natsu?

**Gray: **He's just an idiot.

**Sakura: **Anything else?

**Gray: **Nope. That's it.

**Sakura: **What about Lucy's theory about it being because your element is ICE and his one is FIRE?

**Gray: **That theory is smart, but nah.

**Sakura: **OK, what's your favourite food?

**Gray: **Well, I really like burgers and chicken. I also like Lucy's cookies, they're really nice.

**Sakura: **Wait, when did Lucy ever make cookies? O_O

**Gray: **O-Oh! Sorry, forget I said that! *sweats*

**Sakura: **All right then ...

**Gray: **^_^'

**Sakura: **All right, final question - Did you know that you're an anime character?

**Gray: **Anime what?

**Sakura: **Anime. Japanese animation ... ?

**Gray: **What the hell is Japanese animation?

**Sakura: **Your creator is Hiro Mashima, don't you know? :O

**Gray: **My creator is my father and mother! AND WHO IN EARTHLAND IS HIRO MASHIMA?!

**Sakura: **Dude, calm down ...

**Gray: **NO! YOU'RE CALLING ME FAKE!

**Sakura: **But I didn't say that you were fake :/

**Gray: **Are you talking back to me?! ICE MAKE: SWORD!

**Sakura: **YOU AREN'T GOING TO STAB ME, ARE YOU?! D:

**Erza: **GRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

**Natsu: **STRIPPER, FIGHT ME!

**Sakura: **WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?

**Security Man: **S-Sorry .. we couldn't stop them ...

**Natsu: **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!

**Erza: **REQUIP: HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOUR!

**Gray: **ICE MAKE: GYSER!

**Lucy , Happy and Wendy: **STOP IT GUYS!

**Sakura: ***Jumps out window, watches the building fall down*

**Director: **CUT!

* * *

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo, did you like it? I've always wanted to do this but I haven't found the time to! Right now I got a headache, but I tried my best to avoid it while writing. I will update 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!' and 'Love Lessons' soon, OK? Well, I'm gonna faint somewhere. Bye~! :'D

**.**

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this! :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

_- Please read and support my other fanfictions: 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'Love Lessons' and 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)'_


End file.
